Finding logic in the realm
This is the 4th episode to BTFFheim Previous episode is A odd realm Next episode is You better run! Story ...Two days later... ...12:49 PM.. Hiking. Hiking on the mountain is the least entertaining activity for the Omnitrixies. I, on the other hand, found it easy to do. We came to a resting stop in the beginning of the afternoon. I take the guide out of my large jean pocket at least curious if there are other functions available to this realm. "Guide has powered on," The guide said. "Guide, what are the other functions to this realm?" I ask. "There is search," The guide said. "We are not searching for search party," I said. "Search as in explore or go about for a specific story," The guide elaborates. I thought about it for a moment. "I would like to search," I said. "Search for what?" The guide asks. "Search the phrase Cassie," I said. "600 results in Ben 10 Fan Fiction," The guide said. "WOAH LOOK AT HOW WIDE HIS EYES ARE!" I hear LeHikingZif. "CAN THEY GET ANY WIDER? OH YES, THEY DID, THEY ARE WIDE AS A WATERMELON!" I look up seeing LeHikingZif flying around in the sky as Iron Man,still, waving his arms. I had to wonder what kind of soda he had prior to getting into the suit of armor and technology. How does SpeedyTARDIS stand around these boys?, I thought a little perplexed by how a girl can stand a day in Chaturn with them. My eyes return to their normal size but narrow towards LeHikingZif as the flight is getting annoying. "ZIF!" Busorezo209 shouts. "I can't believe I am saying this but; we need your expertise!" LeHikingZif lands on the mountain side. "I am listening," LeHikingZif said as most of the boys—Except I--stare at his boots. "You're not falling," Waterguy said. "Of course he's not falling; Iron Man armor can clutch on to rocks," Ohmidragon said, appearing from behind the ledge. "I SHOULD BE CALLED ZEVIKINGSIF!" LeHikingZif shouts, walking on the mountain side without a trouble under his eased boots. "Because of my tremendous hiking skills." "There is a flying elevator in the sky," The guide said. We all look up. "I don't see a flying elevator," I said. "Oh, I see a dragon!" FireStriker said, pointing towards the sky. "Where is the dragon?" Waterguy asks. "Right over the strawberry," FireStriker said. I lower my head down. "The machine is wrong," Ohmidragon said. I turn off the guide then put it away. "Who has made a better series to be proud of?" LeHikingZif said. "ME!" He flew all over the place excited. "I have made a franchise better than Sif 100 and the Rebooted Universe!" I watch the flying figure crash into a lake. "Dang," Ohmidragon said. "Now I have to fetch Zif out of the lake...again." I assume then we are getting closer to Ren as Zif had left with him yesterday. "Zif made a new series?" Firestriker said, in shock. "Yes," Ohmidragon said. "And it is better than his other series?" Firestriker asks. "Yes," Ohmidragon said. "...Dragon, where did Ren go?" Busorezo209 asks. "He went to Cassie 12 Original Series," Ohmidragon said. "He's still searching for good ol' Speedy. Anyone wanna join me dragging out Zif?" "BOYS,OFF TO CASSIE 12 OS!" Busorezo209 shouts. I never seen boys climbing over the mountain that quickly get in a straight file line. "Wait for me!" I shout, going after them. "Dang," Ohmidragon complains. _____________________ ___________ ...Cassie 12 Original Series Street... ...Why yes, that's what the sign said... "Speedy used to be active on chaturn," FireCheckerDowny said. "But that all ended last year when she got obsessed into some show called Angel and two users went out to tell her something that...pretty much made her remove them from her friend list and stop visiting Chaturn regularly." "Hey," Busorezo29 said. "We were not in the mood for her constant emotes." "...And they later missed her," FireCheckerDowny adds. "Interesting," I said. "What could have been so hurtful for her to do that?" "Um, things we normally tell noobs," Busorezo209 said, tapping his fingers together shyly. I raise my eyebrows. "Three words was all it took," FireCheckerDowny said. "At least I think they were three words." "They were three words," Busorezo209 said. "Wait," Madha51 said. "We are not in the mountains." "So?" FireCheckerDowny asks. Madha51 turns his head towards me. "I believe splitting up into groups will be more beneficial to you mapping out this realm,Joker guy," Madha51 said. "That it will," I said. "I forgot to do that. Checker and Bus; go down the Brandon 10 street, Striker and Water go down Noah 10 street, Dragon and Zif go to Young Plumbers street. I and Madha will explore this street...that isn't a street really but that's asides the point." The various Omnitrixies go into groups of two going their various ways. "While we search for Speedy, can I get a Mjolnir?" Madha51 asks. I turn towards Madha51. "There is only one Mjolnir and you are certainly not getting one," I said, taking out the map. I and Madha51 went down the street. I, on the other hand, draw the landmarks to this so called 'street' on the map using a pen. There are pools of water among the various different climates. I had to stop at seeing a gigantic blue woman with four eyes and four arms. She is strangely covered in scales. I cannot believe this kind of creature had been created by SpeedyTARDIS. She seems so real and realistic in all. "Joker guy!" Madha shouts. "THAT'S LADYARMS!" "What 'chu staring at, punk?" LadyArms asks. "You," I said. "A mortal made you up." "So?" LadyArms asks. "That is very unique," I said. Lady Arms folds her arms and narrows her eyes down towards me. "Get off my lawn," LadyArms said. "Excuse me?" I ask. "GET OFF MY LAWN," LadyArms shouts. "Territorial ocean aliens!" Madha51 shouts from the distance. "I am not getting off your lawn," I said. "Then I will make you," LadyArms said. LadyArms grabs me and then throws me far into the distance. _____________________________________________ ...5:56 PM... "Who dares step in my nest?" Came a unusual male voice. "SPEEDGATE!" Madha51 shouts. "SPEEDGATE!" The being known as SpeedGate folds his arms. "My name is not SpeedGate, I am Crostoff," Crostoff said. "Out of my nesting place; Omnitrixies." "Have you seen a boy dressed up as Ben Tennyson running around, Mr Crostoff?" Madha51 asks. "If you referring to the one who called me 'Speedgate', too, then yes I have seen him," Crostoff said. "I finally got the boy to leave my nesting place after telling him about the human kinceleran hybrid heading that way." Crostoff points to the left. "How long ago did he leave?" Madha51 asks "Two hours at least," Crostoff said. "LETS GO!" Madha51 shouts. There is tall yellow blades of prairie grass in the way yet I am still able to follow after the boy using fire to clear away a path. I took a little break running after the unusually fast mortal for his size. Madha51 had gone into the distance the next I saw of him. In a way he reminded me of an eager Thor wanting to get a stuffy pink unicorn for Jane Foster at a once in a life time Asgardian fair. I saw Ren using a pair of binoculars on the top of a large gray rock. Ren held his hand up with most of his fingers bended down and his index finger up. "Ssssh," Ren said. "I am waiting for Speedy to show up." "Any progress?" Madha51 asks. "Speedy is like a doe," Ren said. "Silence is key." .A girl with short dark brown hair going down to the right nearly covering her completely green eye yet it didn't cover her left dark gray blue hazel eye. She has a keychain sticking out of er right pocket with a ball having two claws on it similar to wheels. She wore a black short sleeved shirt ending at the elbows with purple like 'I' shape in the middle breaking off at the shoulders but continued on to the other side of the shoulders. I can see gray sleeves as well and a gray belt too. Strangely her feet are blue that both ave two long lizard like toes wrapped around a set of wheels. Her legs are bent in a way resembling a athlete racing. "Did I hear someone say Silence is around?" I saw her username read 'SpeedyTARDIS'. My jaw had fallen at that. "Yes, be quiet!" Ren said. I slid my mouth back up. "But...you forget them after you see them," SpeedyTARDIS said. "HOW DARE YOU MESS UP YOUR BRAIN SEARCHING FOR WHO MUST NOT BE SEEN!" Ren and Madha51 turn around. "SPEEDY!" Ren shouts, lunging at her and grabs SpeedyTARDIS into a hug. "What!" SpeedyTARDIS shouts, on instinct I assume. They both land on the grass. "Where have you been all my life?" Ren asks. "On the computer, duh," SpeedyTARDIS said. "Ren, you can stop now; you are choking me." Ren gets up. "Ooops..." Ren said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Sorry." Madh51 and I stare at SpeedyTARDIS. "Uh...Speedy how did you change your avatar?" Madha51 asks. "Circumventing the avatar function and using most of my recently made aliens to get through the internet to change it. So happens my OC Ivy Brooklyn Bottom doesn't exist, oddly, in where she should be because of illogical reasons." SpeedyTARDIS twirls her claw like fingers in the air. "Anywho; why are you boys running around?" "These boys are going around making mapping out this realm," I said. SpeedyTARDIS looks towards me. "Hah," SpeedyTARDIS starts. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She fell over laughing. "Hahahahah! He's dressed up like a explorer!" She hits her fists on the ground in a laughing fit. "Best day ever." _______________________ ___________________ ...Amazon blended desert scenery.. ...Regrouped...8:29 PM..... "Well, if this had been real and we were living in it..." Suborezo209 said. "Who would be the king and the prince(s)of this realm?" ""I love discussions like these!" SpeedyTARDIS said, zipping all over the place. "Now that we are talking about if BTFF were a real realm and we were aware of it," Brendawn10 said. "Would that make Roads the equivalent of Thor? and Duncan is Odin?" "But who would be me?" I ask. The boys share a quick look. "Uh," "Someone who starts with a L," "One user," "Starts with, "A," "L," I rub my forehead. "...Can you stop finishing each other sentences and say it?" I ask. "ISC!" The boys declare. "That does not start with a L," I said. "I feel like it has to be an admin," Brendawn10 said. "Or someone higher," "Honestly..." Madha51 starts. "Because god of thunder and mischief and etc etc," Brendawn10 said. It is amusing to listen on their conversation, really. "Well," Toponoy said. "I am an admin,rollback,crat, and chat mod." "Lego would be Loki," Madha51 said. "I am like king of BTFF," Toponoy said. "Suuuure," Brendawn10 said. "I am the co-owner of BTFF!" Toponoy said. "He's a trickster guy, fooled us with Catherine and the others!" Madha51 adds. "And I am Batman of the United Kingdom," Brendawn10 said. "Lego is definitely Loki," Madha51 said. "Nooo Topo," SpeedyTARDIS said. "You are not." "NOOO!" Toponoy said. "DON'T MENTION LEGOOOOOohohoOOOOO!" "LET IT GO,LET IT GOO, LET IT GOO!" SpeedyTARDIS sang, randomly. "...Sorry couldn't resist." "I like Lego King," Toponoy said. "MY EARS, SPEEDY!" Brendawn10 said, covering his ears. "But he might trigger someone else," Toponoy said. "Well, Lego would fit," Brendawn10 said. "Trigger someone else?" I ask. "Make someone else and pretend to be someone else," SpeedyTARDIS said. "Four letter name,starts with L, trick people in the past," Brendawn10 continues what he had been saying. "And is an admin, I think, unless Lego got demoted." "...Um, he's not a admin," SpeedyTARDIS said. "And Speedy would be Heimdall because she oversees series," Brendawn10 said. "Cool!" SpeedyTARDIS said, cheerfully. The scenery is really a amazon forest merged into a desert. There is a huge lake behind us. Swoops of birds went over head but maybe they were bats not birds because by this time birds are asleep and the bats and the owls are out in the open. Instead of Midgardian natural animals these animals are in fact aliens roaming the realm. SpeedyTARDIS stares up at the stars while everyone shares a conversation. She seemed to be zoning out into the sky getting lost in her random thoughts, most likely. A large alien bird lands on my elbow. "Look at that," Madha51 said. "A StinkFly with fur and the body of a bird." The owl has four eyes on tentacles, large wings covered in fur and a unusual spiky tail at the end. A pair of two legs attached to the unusual owl had talons at the end while the first set of arms relatively small enough to be used to pick up small sticks. The boys stare at the unusual animal. "Hoot," The owl hoots, wide eyed. Then I something white spills on to my fore arm. The owl buzzes away. "Yuck," Busorezo209 said. "The owl pooped on you!" I get up then go over to the lake. "Hahaha," Waterguy laughs. "A bird just pooped on a god." End of episode. Characters I_Am_Loki LeHikingZif Ohmidragon Waterguy Busorezo209 Madha51 FireCheckerDowny SpeedyTARDIS Aliens Speedgate - A random feeteration named Crostoff is mistaken for Speedgate. Lady Arms - Random Lady Arms. Trivia -Noah 10,Young Plumbers,Cassie 12,Brandon 10 get honorable mentions. -Madha51's question about the Mjolnir is a actual one the real user he is based on would ask. -The Mjolnir is Thor's hammer. -Jane Foster is Thor's girlfriend. -The Silence from Doctor Who are referenced and how looking at them for too long can cause brain damage is mentioned. -The conversation shared between the gang in the amazon-desert scenery is based on a actual conversation that happened in Chaturn. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in BTFFheim